nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Nier (Father)
:For the games, see: Nier Gestalt and Nier Replicant Nier is the main character and namesake of the game. He is an older man described as being an "unyielding protagonist" who is trying to find a cure for the Black Scrawl virus, which has infected his daughter Yonah, by any means. Nier's companions consist of Kainé, Grimoire Weiss, and Emil. Notes In the Japan-only Nier Replicant, Nier is much younger and slimmer, and Yonah is his sister instead. File:2132401736 view-noscale.jpg|Nier in Nier Replicant History Nier is a middle-aged widower left to watch over his only daughter following his wife's untimely demise some years ago. He loves his daughter deeply and strives each day to provide for her as best he can. Though his appearance seems intimidating, those close to him know Nier as a kind-hearted man with a strong sense of honor and incredible work ethic. Nier is also a skilled fighter trained in the ways of the one-handed sword. Over time, he comes to possess a mastery of the spear and two-handed sword as well. These skills, and many more, come in handy as Nier dedicates himself to finding a cure for his daughter's illness. In one of the short stories in Grimoire Noir it is mentioned that Nier doesn't like fighting Shades because "it feels like killing a human" but despite this he doesn't hesitate to fight them whenever they threaten his village or he is hired to exterminate them. Later, after Shadowlord kidnaps Yonah his hate for the Shades grows into an obsession of killing them. He even goes as far as to kill the intelligent, docile Gestalt that lived in the Memory Tree in the Forest of Myth. Even Grimoire Weiss comments on its capability of reasoning but Nier ignores him and kills the Shade. Nier is the Replicant of a man with the same name who lived in the early 21st century and whose Gestalt came to be known as the Shadowlord. In the end of the game, by killing the Gestalt Nier, he puts mankind on a road to certain extinction as all the intelligent Gestalts bound to Shadowlord start relapsing, which in turn causes their correspondent Replicants to die of the Black Scrawl. The game's third ending, depending on the player's choice, Nier either kills Kainé and lives with Yonah until they both die from the Black Scrawl or sacrifices his whole existence for that of Kainé in which case everyone, even Yonah, forgets that he ever existed. In the "Ending E" told in Grimoire Noir though, the forgotten Nier is reunited with Kainé in some kind of a spirit world after she encounters the guardians of the Replicant System in the Forest of Myth. Trivia *Nier's birthday is September 11th, as evidenced in one of Yonah's diary entries. *In the Ending C of NIER it is revealed that Nier had romantic feelings towards Kainé. *Even though his actual name is Nier, you can Input your own name at the start of the game.You will have to input it again in the end Category:Characters